Please Stay
by Audrey Rhey
Summary: When the dragon slayer has a bit too much cinnamon whisky, the ice mage takes him back to his place to sober up. What happens when Natsu sees it as the perfect opportunity to tell Gray exactly how he feels? Heavily laced with Lemons.
1. So Unsure

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

 **Originally done for Gratsu/Natray Love fest 2015**

 **Please enjoy. ;)**

The members of the guild had all been participating in a night of heavy drinking. Cana and Laxus sat in the corner, the only ones still going strong. Natsu chuckled as he saw Lucy sitting at the table to his right, passed out in such a graceful manner she could have been asleep. Loke sat in front of her, a satisfied smirk playing across his face. Lucky bastard. Levy shook the celestial wizard by the shoulders, trying to wake her up enough to get her back to Fairy Hills where the ladies were crashing.  
Natsu looked down at his drink, swirling around the remaining ice cubes. "Mira, I think I'll have one more." He decided, eyeing the only sober person in the hall. Her face was flushed with exasperation as she looked out at her guild mates.  
"Natsu, I think you've had enough." She warned giving him a care file look. "Your house is too far away, you need to sober up a little before you leave." Natsu looked up at her with pleading eyes. He wasn't quite ready to stop yet.  
"It's alright Mira," a familiar voice sounded from beside him. "After the day flame brain had he could use a few more. I'll let him crash on my couch and I'll even help him get there."  
"Nice of you Gray." She sighed, pouring the dragon slayer another glass of cinnamon whiskey. The look In her eyes told Gray she knew exactly what she meant.

"Mira, it needs more ice." He complained, picking up his glass.  
"Leave Mira alone." Gray demanded, forming a few small ice cubes in his hand. He slipped them into the glass, careful not to let it splash any of it's contents.  
"Thanks." Natsu mumbled, downing half the glass in one large gulp. The ice in the cup seemed colder than before.

"That's an interesting drink." He said, obviously more sober than his rival. Of course the ice bastard would comment on his drink.  
"The ice cuts away most of the burn." The pink haired mage replied, taking a sip from the glass.

"But you're a fire dragon slayer. You literally eat fire when you can't find anything else." Gray replied, catching his dark eyes.

"Well," Natsu argued, drawing out his word. "Unless you want to set this on fire, it doesn't work that way. Alcohol burn is different, and so is the cinnamon. I'm not a maso- a maso-"  
"Masochist?" The ice mage replied, cocking an eyebrow at his rival.  
"That's it." Natsu announced, quickly downing the rest of his drink. His other hand gripped the table to keep him steady.

"I know I said I'd stay so you could get a few more drinks in, but I seriously think it's time you stop." Gray admitted, watching the dragon slayer sway. The ice mage had never seen the dragon slayer quite so far gone, at least not at the guild. "If you really want something when we get back to my apartment, I've got some vodka. You can have the whole bottle if you want it."

"Is it cinnamon vodka?" He asked, pushing the icy glass towards Mira. She nodded at Gray with a look of approval that made Natsu frown.

"No..." Gray trailed off, grabbing Natsu's shoulder as he tried to stand up.

"Then why would I want it? I bet it's peppermint or something else girly." He replied, letting out a large belch.

"Mavis Natsu, you really are trashed." The ice mage shook his head. He'd witnessed Natsu drinking before, but never like this. "It's just plain vodka. Lets go."

"Alright. Let's go Guh rhey." He announced as though he'd thought of it himself.

Gray quickly wrapped his arm around him, steadying the swaying dragon slayer. The ice mage could feel the intense heat radiating off of his body. He gripped the pink haired mage's vest in an attempt at escaping his heat. "Shit, you get even hotter when you drink."

"Oh?" Natsu asked, leaning into Gray, savoring the cool contrast the raven haired wizard's skin made against his own. "Do you like it?"

"That's not what I meant asshole." He groaned in response, having to hold the majority of his rival's weight. The full moon shone down on them, bathing their skin in soft white light. Gray tilted the head to catch the eye of the dragon slayer who seemed to be staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Natsu shook his head, breaking his gaze.

"I'm sorry about what happened today."

"It's not what you think." Natsu said, stumbling over a rock on the sidewalk.

"Of course it is. I saw the look on your face when he leaned downed and kissed her." Gray replied, shifting so that Natsu was forced to stand mostly on his own.

"It's not because it's Lucy." He replied, suddenly sounding much more solemn than he had all night.

"I can totally buy that idiot." Gray rolled his eyes. "Everyone in the guild knows you've had a crush on her for ages. It's obvious by the way you look at her."

Natsu cracked a small laugh. "Lucy is my friend, my best friend, but nothing more than that. I'm glad she's with Loke now, honestly. I really am."

"Then what's the problem?" Gray asked, his voice growing irritated.

"Everyone has someone." He sighed, standing up a bit straighter. "Everyone has the person they want to be with, except for me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped, releasing the dragon slayer to stagger along on his own. Gray hadn't seen the dragon slayer so down since Lisanna died.

"Laxus and Cana are getting together. Elfman and Evergreen are getting married. Erza has Jellal, whether she likes to admit it or not. We all know she keeps running of to see him. Hell, even you have someone Gray."

"Even me? What the hell are you talking about bastard?" Gray asked, his voice nearly a growl.

"Did you really need to ask? You have Juvia." Natsu shrugged. The ice mage looked him over carefully, noticing he seemed much more sober now that they'd been walking.

"I have no interest in Juvia." He said flatly, not wanting to think of the rain woman. He didn't like clinginess in a relationship. If anything he wanted a little bit of the opposite, someone to fight with, not that he'd had much experience in relationships. Most of his flings had ended as one night stands.

"You don't?" Natsu asked, his eyes growing wide as the raven haired wizard's words reached him.

"How many times have I turned her down? Hell, how many times have I turned her down in front of you?" Gray asked, his annoyance growing. Juvia wasn't his type.

Natsu shrugged in response. "I figured you were playing hard to get."

"I don't play games." He assured him, catching sight of his house a block away. "You sober up pretty quick."

"It's because I'm a dragon slayer. That's why I have to keep drinking to stay drunk, and when I'm up moving around it goes even faster." He admitted, kicking a rock in front of them.

"Not a cheap date." Gray mumbled, remembering what Mira had said when Lucy passed out after her third shot. He had to agree, Loke would have it cheap buying drinks for the celestial wizard.

"What was that?" Natsu asked, inching closer to the ice mage.

"Nothing." He shook his head, pulling his keys out of his pants pocket to unlock the door. "So, if you're not interested in Lucy, who are you interested in?"

Natsu reached up and turned Gray's face so that the ice mage's eyes met his own. A small, sad smile formed on his lips before they parted. "You."

"I- You- What?" The shock from the dragon slayer's words caused Gray to drop his keys. His cheeks burning red, he quickly crouched down to scoop up the keys. Maybe Natsu hadn't sobered up quite as much as I thought.

"You see? I didn't think you'd take it to well." Natsu laughed, though a deep sadness leaked through his voice. "I won't bother you any more tonight Gray. I think I'm good to make it home on my own."

"Wait Natsu." The ice mage replied, looking him over slowly. Natsu had never showed him the slightest sign he was interested in guys, especially Gray. Hell, he practically pushed him away at every single turn.

"Goodnight Gray." Natsu sighed sadly, walking past the ice mage.

The dragon slayer's warm shoulder brushed against him as he passed. He reflexively jerked his arm down and grabbed Natsu's wrist. Their eyes caught each other, tension growing between the pair. "Please wait." He reiterated, not letting go of him as he unlocked his front door. "Just give me a moment to take that in."

"Take all the time you need." Natsu replied, his voice practically a whisper. The front door to Gray's apartment swung open.

"Come inside." Gray offered, watching him carefully. Surely, the dragon slayer had to be messing with him. He watched as the pink haired wizard walked in and collapsed on his couch. "So, how long have you been interested in me?"

"A little over a year I guess." Natsu shrugged, turning away. Gray swore he could see a bit of blush creeping across his cheeks. "It was before Lucy joined, I know that. It started small. I don't know how to explain it. Sorry if this is weird for you."

"It is." Gray decided, trying to figure out why on earth Natsu would have feelings for him. Gray had basically always known he was at least a little bisexual, but he'd never witnessed that in the dragon slayer. "But it's not a bad weird. It's just not something I expected."

"I can go, if you want." Natsu offered, facing him again.

"No." He shook his head. "But I think after that we could both use a drink. How about that vodka I offered earlier?"

Natsu nodded slowly in response. Gray had never seen the dragon slayer look so... vulnerable.

He rushed off to the kitchen and pulled the bottle of vodka out of the freezer. It was a cheap brand, something that was easy to afford. He looked over the bottle carefully, stalling for time. He had never considered Natsu as an option. They fought constantly, but he'd always cared for him deep down. Could that caring actually be something else. He shook the thought and returned to the living room, taking a seat very close to him on the couch. "I thought we could just share the bottle between us." Gray offered, passing it across. It was only half full, but there was definitely enough to have an effect on them.

"You're sitting awful close to me." Natsu noted, shifting so that their legs were touching.

"I thought we could, you know," Gray swallowed refusing to look at his rival's face. "Try."

"You're gay?" He asked, quickly unscrewing the cap from the bottle. His hands fumbled in his nervousness, making it take much longer than actually required.

"No. Bi maybe? I don't really know. I don't really get all that. I think of it as more of a spectrum." Gray shrugged, taking the bottle from him and took a long swig of it.

"So just gay for me?" Natsu asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. How bold for someone who couldn't even unscrew a bottle of vodka.

"Something like that." He replied, deciding to humor him.

Natsu took a small sip from the bottle. He made a face resembling disgust and handed the bottle back to Gray. "This is terrible."

"You never drink vodka." The ice mage noted, taking another long drink from the bottle without flinching.

"Why would I if it tastes like that?"

"You're changing the subject." Gray pointed out, setting the bottle on the coffee table. "I want to kn-"

Natsu swung his leg over the ice mage, straddling his lap. He leaned in and pressed his fiery lips against Gray's. The raven haired wizard gasped in response, the feel of Natsu's lips on him making him moan softly. For someone as childish as Natsu was, he was incredible kisser.

The fire dragon slayer pulled back, staring deeply into Gray's midnight blue eyes. He gently caressed the side of his cheek, refusing to acknowledge anything but him. "That should be enough, to know if you have feelings for me or not. So tell me now if you don't. Otherwise I'm going to keep going. I'm feeling greedy and you're the only thing I want."

"Natsu," Gray swallowed hard, the dragon slayer's words going straight to his arousal. Unable to say anything more, he quickly nodded his head, hoping Natsu would know what he meant.

"Good." The word left his throat like a growl. Gray could see the lust in his eyes. He pulled away long enough to look the raven haired mage over. "Take off your clothes stripper."

Gray pulled his clothes off quickly, a record time even for him. He sat back down and stared at the dragon slayer nervously. He couldn't help but be embarrassed by how fast his words had gotten him hard. Damn flame brain. Natsu had seen him naked many times before, but never like this.

"I'm getting... hungry." The pink haired wizard fell to his knees in front of the ice mage. He slowly licked up the front of his shaft, his warm mouth making Gray's legs quiver from the sensation. Those burning lips parted and engulfed the tip, just enough to make him gasp.

"Shit Natsu." Gray mumbled, laying his head back. His dark blue eyes fell on the dragon slayer as he took him in further, gently sucking at his skin. Watching pink head bobbing up and down in his lap was enough to erase any nervousness he had.

Natsu's hands gently worked their way up the ice mage's cool thighs, forcing his legs open. A bit of blood welled up on the bottom of Gray's lip as he bit down to keep from moaning. He felt one of Natsu's hand slide under him, finding his puckered entrance. He immediately tensed up, not sure quite how far he was ready to go yet. Natsu seemed to sense his reluctance and pulled away. He was greedy, but not pushy. He needed this to happen more than once.

The dragon slayer pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He quickly set to work, gently pumping the ice mage's length up and down in quick, fluid motions. "You're liking this, right?" He asked, piercing him with his eyes.

Gray nodded frantically, his nails digging into the edge of the couch. If they were on Natsu, he'd be bleeding.

"Then stop biting your lip and make some noise," Natsu urged, pumping his hand a bit faster. "I need to hear you, and you're going to give me what I need."

"Fuck." He moaned loudly, almost too loudly, as Natsu dove down onto him. Thankfully the walls of his apartment were thick.

The dragon slayer took him in until he hit the back of his throat. The sensation nearly made him gag, but he kept going anyway. Gray was his and his alone to devour. The ice mage moaned loudly above him, a sound that shot straight to his groin. He was already so hard it was nearly painful. He could smell the raven haired wizard nearing his end, a scent that only made it worse.

"Natsu- Natsu, I'm gonna-" Gray panted, thrusting his hips upward to meet the dragon slayer's movements.

He grabbed Gray's hips, pinning him to the edge of the couch as he sucked harder. A strangled sound escaped Gray's throat as he shot into Natsu's throat. A bitter taste, not quite as bad as he'd expected. He was finally getting what he wanted, finally getting Gray! He swallowed greedily, being sure not to let a single drop leak out.


	2. So Good Together

"Natsu," Gray said softly, standing at the entry-way of the dragon slayer's house. "Could I talk to you for a while," He eyed the blue cat sitting at the end of the couch. "In private?"

"Sure Gray." Happy agreed, quickly launching himself into the air. "I won't tell Erza you two are fighting again. Don't hurt him too bad okay Natsu?"

"I won't, I promise." Natsu replied, a small smile forming on his lips as he caught the ice mage's eye. "You should go stay with Lisanna tonight. I'm sure she'd enjoy the company."

"Aye, sir!" He said happily, quickly speeding passed Gray. He dodged him with ease. If nothing else, the cat was oblivious.

"You came back." The pink haired mage noted quietly. Gray looked to the side but could still feel those fiery eyes burning through him. After the night they'd shared, he could barely look at his rival without blushing. He had been avoiding him for a week.

"Not exactly. It was you at my place last time." He pointed out, taking a step forward.

"Ready for round two?" Natsu asked, a confident smirk playing across his face.

"Shut up flame brain."

"Then why are you here ice princess?" Natsu asked, his cocky smile fading.

"I can't get you out of my damned head, not since that night. I need... more." He admitted, finally able to look up the dragon slayer.

"So, you are here for round two."

"Shut up and-" His voice was muffled by Natsu's burning lips. A small moan escaped him as he felt warm fingers tangling in his hair. This kiss was better than their first few, deeper, more passionate. Gray gently nipped at his partner's bottom lip, eliciting a hiss from him.

"Fuck." Natsu gasped, pulling back to look at him. He slowly thrust his hips against the ice mage, grinding their erections together. "I need more too."

heir fingers linked together, Natsu pulling Gray back to his bedroom. The dragon slayer gently pushed Gray back onto his bed, smirking as he realized that the stripper had lost his clothes somewhere between the living room and the bedroom. "Lay on your stomach and relax."

Gray complied, rolling over so that his face was buried in the dragon slayer's pillow. His body tensed in nervousness. As much as he wanted him, his mind still fought him. They were friends, rivals, sparring partners. Could they really be anything more?

"Gray, relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly, planting a soft kiss on the back of Gray's neck. He ran his hand through the soft raven hair, trying to calm him.

"It's not that." Gray mumbled, turning his head to the side so he could look at the dragon slayer. Behind those fiery eyes he saw the deep concern Natsu felt. Natsu obviously felt there was something more between them, that what they were doing was right. He was much more worried about hurting Natsu, then he was about Natsu hurting him.

"We don't have to-" Natsu began.

"Just do it. I'm tired of waiting." Gray groaned, the heat radiating from the dragon slayer.

"I promise to make you feel good Gray."

The dragon slayer slowly worked in a single finger, filling Gray in a way he'd never experienced before. No longer caring, he moaned loudly, letting himself accept whatever Natsu threw at him, consequences be damned.

With his other hand, Natsu gently massaged the raven haired mage's lower back. He rubbed it in tight circles, pressing his finger in deeper. "You're so sexy like this Gray."

"Shut up." Gray moaned into the pillow, his hands fisting up around it's edges.

"That's right Gray, moan for me."

"What the hell Natsu? I never thought you'd be so demanding." The ice mage said panting as he felt Natsu slide another finger into him. He tensed up at the intrusion, unable to relax.

"It's your smell." Natsu confessed, planting a small kiss on the back of Gray's neck and deeply inhaling his scent. "I can smell how aroused you're getting and it's driving me insane. I need to prepare you for this fully, because once I start I'm not sure I'm going to be able to take it easy on you. I can't do that unless you relax."

"Fuck, asshole. I've never done this before, give me a chance to get used to it."

"You're not going to unless you quit tensing up. I promise I won't hurt you."

"I'm not meaning to." Gray panted, feeling the dragon slayer move his fingers again.

"Mavis, Gray." Natsu sighed, running his hand down the ice mage's body in an attempt to help him adjust. "Roll over on your side, facing away from me."

Gray quickly complied, turning his head to look at the pink haired mage.

"I should have done this to begin with." Natsu decided, reaching down to grab Gray's shaft with his unoccupied hand. He gently pumped it up and down, causing a moan to escape his lips.

"Oh God, Natsu." Gray groaned, feeling the dragon slayer in both places. The pleasure he was receiving instantly relaxed him, letting Natsu move more freely.

"Shit, you do like this." Natsu held back a moan, sliding another finger into Gray. "Your scent is so strong I'm not sure how much longer I'll-"

"Just do it. I'm ready." Gray groaned, feeling Natsu's motions slow. "Please, I need you."

Natsu nodded quickly, grabbing a bottle of lotion from his night stand. He hadn't actually expected Gray to show up at his house like this, so this would be the best he could do. The pink haired mage thoroughly applied the lotion to his shaft, hoping it would be enough. If he hurt Gray, he'd never forgive himself. "How do you want to do this?"

"I don't fucking care, just do it."

Natsu growled in approval. "Kneel on the edge of the bed."

Gray scrambled to the edge of the bed, his heart racing in his chest. This was actually happening.

Natsu stood behind him, admiring his ass as he slid in a lotion coated finger with no resistance. "Tell me if I need to stop." Natsu warned, lining himself up with ice mage's entrance. "Warn me before I get too carried away."

"Stop talking and do it Natsu." Gray warned, unable to take it any longer.

In one quick, fluid motion, Natsu buried himself in the stripper half way to the hilt. Gray cried out in pain as his fingernails dug into the bed sheets. The burning fullness hurt worse than he'd expected.

Sensing Gray's discomfort, the dragon slayer rubbed Gray's lower back slowly, refusing to move anything below the waist. It felt so good, he knew if he went any farther he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Fuck, you're huge Natsu." Gray finally grunted, straining to make eye contact with his rival. He panted, trying to catch his breath as the pain turned to pleasure. "And burning hot."

"Don't talk." The pink haired mage warned, closing his eyes. "I can't handle that sexy voice right now and I'm trying not to hurt you."

"Take me, Natsu." Gray groaned, pressing back so that the fire mage slipped farther into him.

"Shit." He hissed, pulling himself back so that just the very tip was left inside. He quickly thrust in, sheathing himself fully inside the ice mage. Gray was much warmer inside than he'd expected. It felt good, really good.

The raven haired wizard moaned loudly, unable to control himself. He rocked his hips back to meet his partner's thrusts, his own arousal heightening.

The dragon slayer leaned forward, pressing his body against Gray's. He kissed the base of his neck, thrusting in faster and faster as instinct took over.

"Natsu." Gray gasped, barely coherent. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew his was going to be hurting later, but in the moment he couldn't get enough of Natsu's roughness. He snapped his eyes shut, moaning loudly as he felt Natsu hit something deep inside him. At this angle, every single thrust from him hit perfectly.

The pink haired mage bit down on the side of Gray's neck, thrusting into him harder and harder. A passion fueled groan escaped his lips as his fangs sunk into the icy skin, a metallic taste filling his mouth. He pulled back and planted a kiss over the mark, praying Gray wouldn't be too pissed at him for it.

"Fuck." Gray groaned, feeling himself come undone. His body spasmed and as the orgasm washed over him. He felt his seed splashing up onto his legs as he sprayed onto the dragon slayer's bed.

"Gray," Natsu grunted as he felt the ice mage pulse around him. He gripped his rivals shoulders tightly, his nails digging in. The impassioned moans of the man below him were all he needed. He pushed himself in to the hilt as he felt himself release. He smiled softly as he slipped out, his exhausted body collapsing next to the raven haired wizard.

"You bit me." Gray groaned, his body feeling the effects of what they'd just done. His hand found the bite mark as he caught the dragon slayer's eyes.

"Sorry, I wasn't really thinking. I just did it." Natsu said, gently running his hand up Gray's chiseled abs.

"It wasn't a complaint." Gray decided, letting his arm fall back into the bed.

Natsu leaned over and kissed him softly. It wasn't like the impassioned, rough kisses they'd shared before. It was softer, sweeter. Something that two kids in puppy love might share. The warm lips pulled away, hovering over him. "You're amazing Gray."

"So are you, Natsu." He decided, watching him carefully. Maybe he had found something more in the dragon slayer.

"I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" Natsu asked, seemingly shy for the first time in his life.

"You didn't do anything I didn't ask for." Gray laughed, wincing at the feeling in his ass as he moved.

"Gray?"

"What is it?"

"Would you stay here, and sleep with me tonight?" Natsu asked, a bit of reservation leaking into his voice. Did he think that Gray would deny him now?

"Yeah," Gray said softly. "I think that would be okay."

"Good." Natsu mumbled, pulling him into a warm embrace as they drifted off.

"What the hell are you doing flame brain?" Gray asked, rubbing his eyes as he flipped on the light to the bathroom. He could see just a bit of pink hair through the frosted shower curtain. Only Natsu would think something like this was appropriate.

"Taking a shower, what do you think I'm doing?" He called back, his voice slightly muffled by the sound of the water falling down on him.

"It's three in the morning." Gray grunted, taking a step towards the shower. "And this isn't your house. You don't live here."

"So?" Natsu asked, popping his head out of the shower curtain, Gray instantly locking eyes with him.

"You don't break into someones house to take a shower at three in the morning bastard." Gray sighed, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"I didn't break in asshole! Your door was unlocked!" The dragon slayer replied defensively.

"This must be how Lucy feels." He shook his head, cracking a small smile at Natsu's reasoning.

"Well, since you're up, why don't you join me?" Natsu asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. "You're already naked."

"Turn the water down." He warned, watching the steam rise from the shower. There was no doubt that the water was at least scalding. "It'll burn the shit out of me if you leave it that hot."

"Fine." Natsu groaned, slipping back behind the shower curtain. "But I think you proved a few days ago that you can handle a little heat."

Gray slid in behind him, feeling mischievous. He formed a small chunk of ice and held it to the back of the dragon slayer's neck. "But can you handle a little bit of ice?"

Natsu inhaled deeply as the ice mage ran the coldness down his back slowly, teasing him. "Only your ice." He decided, turning around to face those deep blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, neither speaking as erotic tension grew between them. Gray leaned in and softly pressed his lips against the pink haired mage, the connection of their skin sending thrills through him.

"I missed you." He admitted, whispering softly as he pulled away from him. "More than I probably should have."

"Damn." Natsu swallowed, pressing Gray back against the shower wall so that he was pinned against it. He laced their hands together tenderly, the ice Gray had been holding falling to the shower floor. The coldness of the ice mage's hand made him shiver in the best of ways. He pressed his lips against his icy partner, feeling their arousals pressed between them.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Gray asked, having trouble with his words as he felt the dragon slayer grind into him. The feeling of that intense heat was exquisite.

"Just showing you how much I missed you too." He chuckled, pressing harder against Gray's hips.

"Shit, let's take this to my bedroom." Gray growled, gripping the dragon slayer's hands tighter.

"Fine," Natsu sighed, breathing heavily. This meant there would be more!

"What are we doing Gray?" Natsu sighed, rolling over in the bed to look at the raven haired mage. He watched as the smile fell from his face, a hint of sadness growing in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, quickly lacing Natsu's fingers in his, a tender gesture for his obviously upset bed companion.

"What are we, me and you? What is this?" Natsu urged, giving his hand a tight squeeze. The question had been plaguing him for weeks since that first night in Gray's apartment. He had to know.

"Does it really matter?" Gray frowned. "Do we have to decide on that right now?"

"No, well, yeah, maybe. It matters to me, okay? Hell, it's been a month of screwing around like this."

"Well," Gray decided, the hint of a smile returning to his lips. "We're lovers."

"Obviously." Natsu chuckled slightly, pressing his body closer to Gray's. He didn't want to fight, he just needed to know. Surely Gray had to realize by now that he was falling for him. "But what does that word mean to you? Am I anything more than that to you? Do you love me Gray?"

"I-" Gray paused. Of course he felt deeply for Natsu, but did he love him? Everyone he knew seemed to over-use the word. They loved their things, foods they ate, places they went. The word love meant a lot more to the ice mage. "We've only been doing this, whatever this is, for a month. I've just been enjoying it, not thinking about it."

"Is that all this is to you? Fun?" Natsu asked, his voice suddenly defensive.

"Shit Natsu, that's not what I meant, okay? I like to take things slow."

"Slow?" The dragon slayer laughed without restraint. "I fucked you on the first- Well, we haven't even had a date yet."

"Is that what you want?" Gray asked seriously, his deep blue eyes catching Natsu's. "Do you want to date?"

"I want more than that." Natsu confessed, although he knew he would take anything he could get. "But that would be a nice start."

Gray swallowed hard at the dragon slayer's words. "Let me think, okay? Give me a day, twenty-four hours. Then I'll tell you exactly what I want out of this, okay?"

"Twenty-four hours?" Natsu asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. "You've had a month."

"But I wasn't really thinking about it, okay? I've never been great at the dating thing. Hell, this isn't even dating, not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Shut up."

"Fine." Natsu huffed, glaring at him.

"Natsu?" Gray said quietly as soon as the dragon slayer's expression softened.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I try something?" Gray asked, pressing his body harder against the dragon slayer's.

"What is it?" Natsu asked cautiously. From what he'd experienced so far, Gray was far from un-creative in bed.

"I think this will be more fun if I just show you." The ice mage replied, tugging at the edge of Natsu's shorts. The dragon slayer lifted his hips and kicked the shorts off the bed. "Roll over onto your side, facing away from me."

"This sounds familiar." Natsu mused, wondering what he had planned.

"Quiet, I think you'll like this." Gray replied, opening the drawer of the nightstand. Natsu could hear him rummaging around in it. "Here it is."

"Here what is?" Natsu asked, hearing the familiar click of a certain bottle opening.

"Relax, close your eyes." He assured him, gently kissing him on the cheek.

Natsu sighed as he heard the raven haired wizard place something on the desk stand. Cool hands glided across his butt, massaging his warm skin. "Mmm, Natsu?"

"What?" He asked, trying not to moan as he felt Gray's finger tip graze over his entrance.

"How kinky are you feeling?"

"Fuck." He hissed at the ice mages words, a burning desire growing in the pit of his stomach. "Do whatever you want."

Gray leaned down and kissed his neck, nibbling at the skin so often hidden by his scarf. He watched as the dragon slayer's body shivered from his touch. For now at least, he couldn't get enough of it. A mischievous grin creepy across his face, he grabbed the black butt plug from the night stand and froze the lubrication he had used to coat it.

"Draw in a deep breath and exhale slowly." He ordered in the pink haired mage's ear, his voice a low growl.

Natsu complied, his body stiffening up as he felt the cold intrusion pressing against him. "Fuck, what is that?" He groaned, forcing himself to not pull away from the icy sensation.

"It's a butt plug." Gray said, satisfaction leaking into his voice as he edged just the tip in. The warmth from Natsu's body was quickly melting the ice, allowing him to slide it in easier.

"Why the fuck is it so cold?" Natsu gasped, his finger nails desperately clawing at the bed sheets as he struggled with feeling himself open up.

"I froze it." Gray replied proudly, pushing the plug in faster, rapidly spreading the dragon slayer open.

"Ah!" He cried out, unable to take any more. "Stop, stop!"

The ice mage instantly pulled back, his heart rate increasing. He hadn't meant to hurt Natsu, only to tease him the way he had been teased.

"No, don't." Natsu moaned as Gray kissed along the back of his neck. "Just wait a second. That thing has to be huge."

"It's not as big as me, actually." He whispered into his neck. "And it's barely half way in."

"Bastard, I've never done this before." Natsu panted, trying to force his body to relax.

The raven haired wizard pushed the plug in farther, covering what he had pulled out plus some. "I think I remember telling you the same thing." He said softly, planting a kiss on his forehead. "We don't have to do this, Natsu. I actually thought we might enjoy it. If you want me to stop, just say the word."

"No." He moaned, lifting his head to catch those dark blue eyes. "It feels good, it's just intense. I didn't realize it would hurt this much."

"Bastard, you nearly destroyed me the first time." Gray laughed, pulling the plug out long enough to notice the ice had melted away. He slowly pushed it back into Natsu up to the mid point, eliciting a growl from the dragon slayer. Satisfied, he did it again, repeating the motion over and over, pushing further into him each time. "Is this better?" He asked, feeling his own erection growing.

"Much." Natsu hissed in response.

"Do you want me to jack you off while we do this?"

"No!" Natsu replied, nearly yelling.

Gray instantly froze, afraid he had hurt him. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," He relaxed back into the bed, shifting so that he could look into the ice mage's eyes. "I want you to take me."

"Right now?" Gray asked, a small frown forming on his lips. He hadn't expected that, not today, not until after he made his decision.

"Right now." The flushed dragon slayer nodded vigorously. "I want this no matter what, no matter what your decision is. I want to know what this feels like."

"Natsu-" He swallowed, easing the plug out of him. "I'm not going to make a decision based on this. You can't bribe me with letting me top."

"I'm not bribing you, I want this. I know you're not the type who would use that as a reason, and you know I wouldn't try to bribe you with something stupid like that. Hell Gray, don't you know me at all?"

"Yeah," He decided, pushing the dragon slayer onto his back. "I do." He dove down and kissed the dragon slayer hard, gently biting his bottom lip.

Natsu arched off of the bed, his body coming up to meet Gray's. A small moan escaped his lips as Gray pressed something ice cold against his entrance. "What are you doing?" He gasped, breaking the kiss.

"It's ice, again. Sorry." Gray pulled away with a little smirk on his place. "It burns, at first. I was hoping this might help you a little."

"So you're not just being a sadistic asshole." Natsu laughed, his voice airy.

"You told me before, a little ice cuts the burn." The ice mage recalled, lining himself up with the dragon slayer's entrance. He grabbed his warm hand and held it tight, as he stared into his eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Please, Gray." He moaned, eyes widening as he felt the ice mage push into him. He bit his bottom lip, holding onto the sensation of being filled completely. There was pain, but it wasn't as bad as he imagined it would be, especially after the plug. Something about the way his rival filled him just made him feel complete, whole at last.

"Shit, you're hot inside. Are you okay?" Gray asked urgently, alarmed by his partner's silence. He paused his motion, buried nearly completely in the fire mage.

"Gray," He groaned, giving the icy hand a tight squeeze. "Don't stop now."

The ice mage thrust into him, slowly building a quicker tempo as he watched his face. Every reservation he had melted away in his warm body. Maybe this was what they needed all along. Something slow and passionate, not driven by need, but rather... love? He closed his eyes, trying not to get caught up in the moment. Life decisions weren't meant to be made in the middle of sex.

"Gray," Natsu groaned, his words catching in his throat. "I'm- I'm gonna-"

"Just let go." Gray urged, thrusting harder into the dragon slayer as he quickly found his end.

He felt Natsu's hot seed spraying him, his sharp finger nails digging into the ice mage's shoulder. He quickly found release inside him, filling him completely. "Are you okay?" He asked breathlessly.

"Better than that." Natsu admitted, groaning as he felt Gray slip out of him.

The raven haired wizard leaned down and planted a tender kiss against his sweaty forehead.

"Can I stay tonight?" Natsu asked, looking over the ice mage carefully.

"No," Gray mumbled, collapsing beside him. He had made his decision, but still had things to plan for tomorrow. "Not tonight. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay." He replied, trying not to let his sense of defeat show. A dragon slayer always knew when he lost.


	3. Lose This Crowd

**A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

The guild was filled with excitement and anticipation in preparation for Evergreen and Elfman's wedding. Of course, it had been the talk of the guild for a while, but now being just a week away, there seemed to be no other topic. Gray stood up and slipped outside, determined to grab a cigarette before he met Natsu.

Gray leaned against the siding of the guild, pulling out his cigarettes. He mumbled a small profanity under his breath as he realized he didn't have a lighter. Where was the damn dragon slayer when he needed him? He turned his head to the side to see a blue haired mage approach. "Oh, hey Juvia."

"Juvia is so excited, with all this romance in the air!" The rain woman said, taking a step towards Gray. He shoved off of the wall and took a step back to match hers, unwilling to be cornered by her again. "Someday, it will be our wedding everyone is so excited about Gray-sama!"

"You're delus-" He was cut off by the blue haired mage's lips pressed against his. It was cold and wet, not the warm kisses he'd grown to love from the dragon slayer. His whole body froze, petrified from the shock.

"Whoa!" A familiar voice called from the corner, causing Juvia to pull back. She smiled with a blush across her cheeks as Lucy approached. "I guess I should have seen that coming."

"It's not what you think!" Gray insisted, frustration growing inside of him. The last thing in the world he wanted was her.

"Don't worry Gray-sama, Juvia will not tell anyone about us yet. It will be our little secret."

"Are you going to help me with the decorations for rehearsal?" Lucy asked, her own cheeks growing red as she watched the way Juvia looked at Gray.

"Of course. I'll see you later darling!" Juvia called, blowing a kiss as the pair walked away.

Gray wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to shake the taste she left on his lips. That was one thing he didn't need when he went to get Natsu. Juvia was obviously going to take the news pretty hard.

* * *

Natsu walked around the back of the guild, looking for Gray. The ice mage had promised to meet him by the front gate, but he wasn't there. Still, he could smell he was nearby. He was so occupied with finding Gray, he barely noticed Lucy approaching.

"Natsu!" She squealed excitedly as the water mage accompanying her scurried on past.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, cocking an eyebrow.

The celestial wizard leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I just caught Gray and Juvia making out against the guild." She pulled back and smiled. "Isn't that exciting? Now every one has someone as soon as you get with Lisanna."

"Lisanna?" The dragon slayer asked, letting the shock of the blonde's words set in. If that was the truth then he wouldn't need to wait for Gray's answer.

"Of course, silly." Lucy replied, looking down at her watch. "I better go. I'm supposed to be helping to decorate the guild for the rehearsal."

"Oh." Natsu replied, grinding his teeth together. Surely Lucy had to be mistaken. Gray had said himself that he wasn't interested in Juvia. Then again, she was persistent. Maybe she had finally broken him, in a way that Natsu couldn't. The feeling in the pit of his stomach made him think he was going to be sick. He would have taken motion sickness over this kind of heartbreak any day. He leaned over, trying to calm himself as he watched his friend walk away.

"Hey flame brain, I thought I heard you talking." Gray said, approaching the dragon slayer. "What the hell are you doing bent over like that?"

"It's true." He mumbled, fighting back tears at the realization. "I can smell it." Natsu accused, flashing his fiery eyes up at the ice mage. He should have known better.

"Smell what?" Gray asked, grabbing him by his bandage covered wrist and pulling him closer. Of course he could smell Juvia, she'd just walked past. There was no way he could smell her on Gray's lips as brief as the encounter had been. "What the hell is wrong with you Natsu? Why are you acting like this?"

He tugged his arm away from him, refusing to be in his presence any longer. "Screw you Gray, I'm going on a mission." He hissed, walking away.

"Listen asshole, I don't know what the hell you're on about. Let's go talk about this." The raven haired wizard suggested, furrowing his eyebrows at him.

"I'm done talking. I'll be back in time for the wedding." He growled, picking up his pace to escape the ice mage. How could he have been so blind? A man like Gray would never love him, and he was stupid to ever think he would.

* * *

Gray pulled up a chair at the bar next to Lucy after the rehearsal, still as confused as ever as to what had happened. His head hung low as he ordered Natsu's signature drink, hoping somehow it would bring the dragon slayer back to him.

"What's wrong Gray?" Lucy asked, looking at her friend carefully. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Why would be happy?" He deadpanned, glancing at the blonde.

"You and Juvia finally getting together." Lucy said, a small smile creeping across her face as Loke pulled up a chair beside her.

"Juvia and I aren't together." He announced, downing the entire glass. "She ambushed me again. First time she's actually kissed me though. Have you seen Natsu?"

"Yeah, he said he was going on a mission. He even bummed money off of me for a train ticket." Lucy said, blushing as Loke slid his arm around her waist. Having such a happy couple next to him made him sick.

"Natsu never willingly rides trains."

"I guess he wanted to get back in time for the wedding."

"Or he was trying to get away as fast as he could." Gray groaned, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me, did you happen to tell Natsu that Juvia and I were kissing?"

"Yeah, why do-"

"Fuck!" Gray hissed, his gaze turning into a glare. He had suspected as much, but he'd been trying not to think about it. Natsu thinking he had kissed Juvia was one of the worst things he could imagine.

"What's your problem?" Loke asked, pulling Lucy against him defensively.

"I'm sorry, just- gah." Gray groaned, looking down. "I trust you two, and I trust you can keep this to yourselves."

"Of course Gray, what is it?" Lucy asked, placing her hand over the ice mage's forearm.

"Natsu and I are kind of together, and you basically just told him I was cheating on him." He admitted, too embarrassed to make eye contact. Still, he liked the way the sentence sounded, the sound of the two of them together. Too bad it was too late to do anything about it.

"Mavis Gray, I'm so sorry." The celestial wizard said, pulling her arm back.

"You didn't mean to." He sighed, looking down at his empty glass.

"How long have you been together?" Lucy asked, the writer inside of her curious.

"Same night as you and Loke." He replied, swirling around the left over ice.

"That's a long time for no one to find out." Loke pointed out, grabbing his glass of tea off of the bar.

"I didn't know it was what I wanted, not until last night. I should have told him sooner, now I've just ruined everything." The cinnamon taste on his lips reminded him of the dragon slayer's kisses. Would he ever taste him again?

"Well, it was Juvia who kissed you, right?" Loke asked, Lucy nodding in agreement.

"I didn't pull away. I was too shocked. By now I should be used to it, but I still wasn't expecting it. Shit, he's going to hate me now."

"Just explain things to him when he gets back." Lucy suggested.

"You and I both know that Natsu doesn't listen when he's upset. Do you know where he took a mission at? Maybe I can catch up to him before he dwells on it for too long."

"I'm sorry, I don't." She frowned. "I'm sure he'll understand once you explain things."

"Yeah.," Gray said dryly. "Me too."

* * *

Flashes of colorful light danced about the room as music played in the background. His eyes scanned over the dance floor, looking for the pink hair he knew so well. At the wedding Gray had managed to catch a glimpse, only a glimpse of the dragon slayer. Their eyes caught for the briefest of moments before Natsu ran off, getting lost in the celebration of the crowd.

He saw him in the corner, his back turned to the ice mage as he talked to someone Gray didn't recognize. He was dressed in a black suit which seemed to fit him perfectly. A small smile played across the ice mage's face at the sight. He looked damn sexy dressed like that. Gray shook the thought, remembering the dragon slayer's anger. They needed to talk, the sooner the better.

Gray approached from behind, gently placing his hand on the pink haired mage's shoulder. He heard a sharp intake of breath come from him as his body stiffened up. "Natsu, can we talk?"

Natsu turned around, staring the ice mage in the eye. Gray could see a deep sadness behind them, something he had caused. "Dance with me." It was an order, not a question.

The pair stepped out onto the dance floor, their eyes locked, afraid to look away.

"It's not what you think, Natsu." Gray said softly, lowering his voice so that no one around them could hear. "Lucy told me what she said. Juvia jumped me." He dropped his voice further, leaning closer into the dragon slayer. "I didn't kiss her."

"But did you stop her?" Natsu asked, his body temperature rising greatly. "Dance so it doesn't look like we're fighting."

"But people expect us to fight." Gray reasoned, his body stiffening as Natsu wrapped his arms around his waist. He had to have lost his mind.

"I'm done fighting with you Gray." He offered a small smile. "But if you want to talk to me, you have to dance, and this is a slow song."

"Natsu, guys don't dance like this, not together." The ice mage argued, reluctantly wrapping his cool arms around the dragon slayer's heated body.

"Apparently you're wrong, because we are." Natsu said, pulling him closer. "Don't worry, no one is looking at us. Everyone's eyes are on Elfman and Evergreen. We may as well be alone."

Those midnight blue eyes scanned the room. Sure enough, Natsu was right. Relaxing, he turned his face back to his dance partner.

"You're not bad at this Gray."

"Shut up." Gray snapped, instantly blushing.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Yeah, well I'm mad at you too flame brain."

"I didn't kiss anyone."

"Neither did I, asshole, and then you ran off before I even had the chance to explain. Do you have any idea how miserable I've been for the last week, knowing you left to get away from me. Hell, Lucy told me you even took a fucking train. You were running from me. Do you have any idea how bad I've felt?"

"Lower your voice if you don't want anyone to see us." Natsu suggested, sighing. He watched the happy couple out on the dance floor, just a tweak of jealousy running through him. That was all he wanted for himself with Gray.

"Look, I'm sorry you thought I cheated on you, but I didn't. Maybe I should have shoved her away and made things clear too Lucy, but I was too shocked it actually happened. It was awful..."

"Cheated on me? But we weren't actually together. I was stupid to think it would last, but I couldn't help it, I-" The dragon slayer asked, speaking to fast his words ran together.

"Wait." Gray demanded, staring him down. "Before you go any farther I need to tell you something. I was going to ask you out, that day. I made my decision, and my decision was you, but then you ran off and-"

"You wait. You were going to ask me out? Like on a date?" Natsu asked, the fire behind his eyes flickering again.

"We've got to stop interrupting each other, but yes. Actually I was going to just ask you to be my boyfriend. I've never really been good at the dating thing." Gray confessed, breaking his gaze. Damn, he was good at embarrassing him.

"You were?" He gasped, as if it came as some great shock.

"Mavis Natsu, don't you ever listen?"

"I mean, that meant you weren't going to ask me now, didn't it?"

"No, what I meant was-"

"Gray.-"

"Natsu, I-" He chuckled lightly, running his hand down the dragon slayer's arm. "We keep talking over each other. We're not very good at this are we?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't feel guilty. Don't say sorry. Just-" He sighed, trying to come up with the words he needed to say. "Please stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." Natsu assured him, their bodies pressed together fully now.

"You better not bastard. Don't ever do that to me again. I thought I'd lost you."

"I love you Gray." He admitted, pulling the ice mage in tighter.

A small smile forming on his lips, Gray closed the space between them with a kiss. They stood there, pressed against one another as the song ended. He ran his hands up Natsu's back, standing still even as another song started. There was nowhere in the world he wanted to be, at least not without Natsu.

"Let's get out of here." Gray suggested, letting his hand trail down to capture Natsu's.

"That sounds amazing."


	4. Mine

**A/N: So, this story has been marked completed for a while, but you guys convinced me to write a bonus chapter.**

 **Happy reading lovelies!**

* * *

Gray pulled Natsu into his apartment, leading him straight to the bedroom. He pinned him against the door by his wrists, smirking as a low growl escaped the dragon slayer's throat. It had been too long that he had been without his lover... boyfriend.

The ice mage quickly yanked the scarf from his neck and tossed it onto the floor. He trailed his lips down the other's neck, planting rough kisses into his skin. He nipped at the base, sucking just hard enough to draw a small strawberry mark. A satisfied smirk crossed his face at the sight.

"Grayyy." Natsu whined, pressing himself against the ice mage. After all that had happened, he wanted him worse than ever..

"Hmm?" Gray asked before starting on the other side of his neck.

"Mine." He replied, pulling his wrists free from Gray's grasp. He quickly pushed him into the wall opposite the door. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss as Gray wrapped his arms around him.

"Yours." He mumbled through the kiss before gently nipping at Natsu's lower lip.

Natsu thrust against him, pinning him to the wall with his hips. He ground into him, their arousals pressed together through only a few layers of cloth.

"I need more." Gray said, staring at the dragon slayer with intense eyes.

"Thought you'd never ask." Natsu said, before taking Gray's mouth with his own again.

The raven haired mage blindly searched for the door knob, pushing the door open as soon as he found it. They stumbled into the bedroom, unable to keep their hands off of each other. Gray shut the door with his foot before guiding them across the room without breaking their kiss. He pushed Natsu onto the bed, strategically falling on top of him.

Natsu reached up and pulled down Gray's boxers, the only piece of clothing that had survived their journey to the bed. He quickly slid down on the bed and wrapped his mouth around his length.

"Natsu?" Gray asked, holding himself as far off of the bed as he could. "Wouldn't another position be more comfortable for you?"

He pulled back, grabbing Gray's hips with his hands. "I want you to fuck my mouth."

"Oh god." Gray moaned, unable to control himself as Natsu's fiery mouth returned. "Are you sure?"

The dragon slayer offered a small moan in response, sliding farther down his length.

"Fuck." Gray hissed as he gave his hips a gentle thrust forwards, unwilling to do any more than that for fear of hurting him. He carefully rocked his hips back and forth, trying to find a rhythm.

"I can't do this." Gray groaned, pulling away despite the needy ache it left him with. He kissed Natsu's forehead. "It's not bad but I need something else. I need something that will make you feel good too."

"Whatever you want." Natsu said breathlessly, wiping the spit away from his lips with the back of his hand.

"You're wearing too much clothing." Gray said, quickly pulling the dragon slayer's shirt off of him, the buttons bouncing across the floor as they were pulled from his shirt.

He stood up and slid out of his pants before laying back on the bed.

The ice mage dug in the drawer of his bed side table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a foil packet. Natsu shook his head. "Just you."

"Okay." Gray said softly, uncapping the bottle. He spread some of the cool gel over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up.

Natsu pulled his knees into his chest and closed his eyes. A small gasp escaped him as he felt Gray's finger's probing at his entrance. It was familiar in the best of ways.

Gray slipped the first finger in easily as Natsu's expression faded from one of anticipation to one of pleasure. He worked the finger in and out before adding a second, enjoying the dragon slayer's needy gasps. "You're opening up so easy for me."

"Shut up." He groaned, ignoring the fact that he was pushing down his hips to meet Gray's movements.

"Open your eyes." Gray ordered as he pulled his hand away. He grabbed the bottle and poured a liberal amount over his own length, coating it. "I want you to look into mine as I enter you."

"Oh fuck." Natsu swore under his breath as he felt Gray's tip press against him.

Gray shook his head, a devilish grin playing across his face. "This is making love, not fucking." He pushed forward, staring into Natsu's eyes as he slowly drilled him open. The ice mage reached down and caressed the side of Natsu's face, slipping his fingers under his chin to tilt it up. He leaned down and kissed him passionately as he stilled inside of him.

"Gray?" He mumbled through the kiss as he ran his hands up the ice mage's sides. Natsu shifted his hips farther apart, wrapping his legs around Gray's back as he adjusted to his size.

"Hmm?" He asked softly, pulling back to look at his face.

"I missed you."

He answered with a tender kiss to the dragon slayer's forehead. "I missed you too."

"We're never doing that again." Natsu decided, shivering as Gray pulled out until just the tip was inside. "I- I'm never leaving you."

"You better not." Gray warned, his voice dangerously seductive. "Next time I'll find you and won't let you go until we sort things out."

"You're crazy you know it?"

"Only for you, flame brain." He chucked, before burying his length fully inside in one swift motion.

"Ah!" Natsu cried out, his fingers digging into Gray's shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"More." He said so softly it came out as a moan. "Please."

"Shit, Natsu." Gray mumbled, starting a slow rhythm. "You feel so good." He ran his hand down the dragon slayer's burning body and wrapped his hand around the base of his length. It twitched in his hand, precum dripping down the length.

"Ah." Natsu gasped, thrusting into his hand. It changed the angle of Gray's movements causing him to brush against Natsu's little bundle of nerves. A loud moan ripped from his throat.

"Oh God." Gray panted, picking up his speed as he matched the movement of his hands to the movement of his hips. Neither of them would last long at such a rate.

"Gray, harder." He begged, his hands fisting in raven hair.

"Don't wanna hurt you." He said, managing a word with each thrust, picking up his pace only slightly.

"Please, you're not gonna-" He swallowed hard, feeling the coil in the bottom of his belly growing tighter. "Please." He pulled Gray's head down to meet him and kissed him.

A loud groan came from the ice mage as Natsu bit his lip. It was enough to send him over the edge. Gray thrust into him quickly, losing his rhythm as he struggled to keep working his hand over Natsu's length.

"Gray!" Natsu cried out, throwing his head back as he shot ribbons of white out, coating their fronts.

"Natsu." Gray groaned, pumping the last of his seed deep within the dragon slayer. He leaned down and kissed him softly. Natsu hummed in approval.

"Mine." Natsu mumbled, his eyelids fluttering closed.

"Yours." Gray whispered in agreement.


End file.
